


October

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Darkest moments of SG1's adventures.





	October

This is probably the most depressing video I have ever made. If you love angst this is definatly for you.

October - Evanescence

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/october-v#.WdJ4ahOPKog>


End file.
